pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Butterfree Asha
Butterfree Satoshiego | obraz = Ash Butterfree.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Ostry dyżur Pokémon'' | złapany w = ''Ash złapał Pokémona'' | miejsce złapania = Las Wertański | płeć = Nieznana | zdolność = Nieznana | wymiana = ''Bitwa na pokładzie Świętej Anny'' | trener przed wymianą = Ash i Gentleman | wymiana za = Raticate Gentlemana | wypuszczony = ''Żegnaj, Butterfree'' | lokalizacja = Żyje dziko w Kanto | ewolucja = link=Caterpie → link=Metapod → link=Butterfree | gatunek = Butterfree }}Butterfree Asha (jap. サトシのバタフリー Butterfree Satoshiego) – był pierwszym dzikim Pokémonem złapanym przez Asha w regionie Kanto, a także pierwszym Pokémonem, którego Ash wypuścił. Historia Caterpie debiutuje na końcu odcinka ''Ostry dyżur Pokémon'' i został złapany w odcinku ''Ash złapał Pokémona'', był pierwszym złapanym dzikim Pokémonem Asha. Co ciekawe, złapał go bez walki. Caterpie bardzo lubił Misty, ale, ku jego nieszczęściu, bała się go. W nocy po tym jak został złapany, Caterpie i Pikachu rozmawiali ze sobą, a Caterpie objawił swoje pragnienie, by ewoluować w Butterfree. Potem stał się bardzo smutny, jakby nie był pewien, że potrafi to zrobić, ale zachęcał go Pikachu. Zasnął obok Misty, która krzyczała na niego następnego dnia rano, raniąc jego uczucia. thumb|left|Jako Caterpie Caterpie był pierwszym Pokémonem Asha wysłanym do walki z następnym Pokémonem, którego próbował złapać Ash - Pidgeotto. Ze względu na dużą wadę w stosunku do Latających Pokémonów, został pobity dotkliwie. Pomimo tego, kiedy Jessie, James i Meowth próbowali ukraść Pikachu, Ash wysłał swojego słabego Caterpie przeciwko nim. Śmiali się, ale Caterpie pokonał Koffinga Jamesa i Ekansa Jessie. Kiedy Misty pogratulowała Caterpie za zwycięstwo, on przekształcił się w Metapoda, co przeszkadza jej jeszcze bardziej.W odcinku ''Wyzwanie Samuraja'', Metapod został wysłany do walki z samurajem i udało mu się pokonać jego Pinsira, mimo że korzystał tylko z Osłony. Samurai postanowił wysłać swojego Metapoda przeciwko Ashowi, ale obydwa Pokémony nie atakowały. Milczenie zostało przerwane przez rój Beedrillów, który porwał Metapoda Asha. Ash miał poczucie winy i starał się go ocalić, uznając, że zabrano go do ula Kakun. Kiedy Zespół R pojawił się i obudził Beedrille, Ash miał szansę uratować Metapoda. Metapod myślał, że Ash go opuścił, lecz chłopak usprawiedliwiał się. Widząc, jak Beedrill atakował Asha, zerwał się i przyjął cios, łamiąc żądło Beedrilla. Metapod następnie przekształcił się w Butterfree i zatrzymał wszystkie Beedrille. thumb|left|Jako Metapod Butterfree był bliskim towarzyszem Asha, który walczył w wielu bitwach, w tym w walce z Misty w Sali w odcinku ''Wodne Kwiaty Azurii''. Był znany z odwagi, chętnie mierząc się z każdym przeciwnikiem, a często okazywał się być znacznie silniejszy niż oczekiwano. W odcinku ''Bitwa na pokładzie Świętej Anny'', Ash wykorzystał go w walce z dżentelmenem i jego Raticate'em, co doprowadziło do wymiany. Ash akceptował Raticate'a, ale stwierdził, że Butterfree oznacza zbyt wiele i wymiana cofnęła się. thumb|Butterfree Asha wraz z różową Butterfree Ostatni raz był widziany w odcinku ''Żegnaj, Butterfree''. Na początku tego odcinka, Ash zobaczył wiele Butterfree latających w niebie, a Brock powiedział mu, że był to sezon godowy Butterfree. Ash zrozumiał, że jego Butterfree prawdopodobnie chce mieć dzieci, podobnie jak inne Butterfree, więc on i jego przyjaciele wynajęli balon i patrzyli, jak Butterfree miesza się z innymi. Butterfree Asha spotkał różową Butterfree. Chciał zaimponować jej wymyślnym lataniem. Kiedy to się nie udało, Ash i jego przyjaciele starali się zachęcić Butterfree, mówiąc mu, aby być asertywnym i zawiązał żółtą wstążkę na szyi, aby pomóc mu złapać oko różowej Butterfree. Butterfree próbował po raz drugi, aby zrobić wrażenie na różowej Butterfree, ale ten sposób również się nie powiódł. Następnie Zespół R pojawił się i zdobył wszystkie Butterfree (z wyjątkiem Asha) w gigantyczną sieć. Następnie Ash i przyjaciele wsiedli w balon i udali się do kanionu, gdzie Butterfree były odłożone. Ash walczył z Zespołem R, podczas gdy Butterfree próbował ratować inne Butterfree i wreszcie zwrócił uwagę różowej Butterfree. Otworzył klatkę i Butterfree poleciały. Zespół R próbował po raz drugi przechwycić wszystkie Butterfree, tylko tym razem został zatrzymany przez dwa Butterfree i Pikachu. Następnie różowa Butterfree zbliżyła się do Butterfree Asha. Dwójka odeszła, a Ash patrzył ze łzami w oczach, przypominając sobie co przeszli razem. Od tego czasu, Butterfree Asha pojawił się w dziesiątej japońskiej czołówce, wraz z różową Butterfree. Ash wspomina go w odcinkach ''Złodziej, który ciągle kradł'', [[EP568|''Spotkanie po latach!]] i [[EP792|''Butterfree i ja!]]. Osobowość i charakterystyka thumb|Ash żegna ButterfreeJako Caterpie był szczęśliwy, ale i nieśmiały. Cierpiał z powodu niskiej samooceny. Bardzo bolała go również niechęć Misty do niego. Był też bardzo odważny. Jego osobowość złagodniała, gdy ewoluował w Metapoda. Stał się bardzo sympatyczny, ale pozostał bardzo lojalny wobec swojego trenera. Jako Butterfree, jego osobowość była podobna do tej jako Caterpie. Zachował swoją odwagę i pozytywne nastawienie, ale jego samoocena wciąż była niska. W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu thumb|154px|Butterfree Asha w mandze [[The Electric Tale of Pikachu]] thumb|137px|Jako Caterpie thumb|108px|Jako Metapod Ruchy Dubbing Jako Caterpie Jako Metapod Jako Butterfree Ciekawostki * Butterfree to pierwszy złapany Pokémon Asha. * Butterfree był najszybszym Pokémonem Asha, który ewoluował osiągając ostateczną ewolucję dwa odcinki po debiucie. Podobne artykuły *Szukając więcej informacji na temat gatunku tego Pokémona, zobacz Caterpie, Metapod i Butterfree. Kategoria:Pokémony Asha Kategoria:Pokémony z anime